Issues with Intimacy
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Vincent was used to not having friends, but was willing to accept the robot. Accepting the man behind it was harder.


**AN:** Okay, my first attempt at writing Reeve, and this is mainly following Vincent's perspective. This was meant to be for my best friend's birthday, but as she is currently under a lot of stress, I'm putting it up now instead.  
**Warnings:** mentions of previous torture  
**Pairing:** Friendship of Vincent and Reeve

* * *

When they had been travelling, Vincent found himself growing close to the most unusual member of the party, the only one who was less human than him. Not Nanaki, as whilst he was far from human, he was so wise and respected that he was treated as such, and not Aerith, because she was half human anyway. No, the one that had attracted his attention was Cait Sith. The little robotic cat wasn't judgemental like the others, and accepted him as he was. The creature's name wasn't lost upon him. The "cat sith", a species of spectral cat that was said to haunt the damned. As such, it made sense for the two of them to become close. He doubted there had ever been anyone in human history who was as damned as he.

When the creature's betrayal was revealed, and the keystone lost, Vincent felt more injured than he would have had one of his human companions abandoned him. Cait had been companionable, trusted, and the fact that someone he had allowed to penetrate his outer shell had been working for the enemy only seemed to confirm his worst fears, that he was a monster who did not deserve any kindness or friendship. Any that he did gain would quickly be used against him.

Then, the one who had been working the controls had changed his mind, and shown compassion. He had looked after little Marlene, who had come to symbolise to Vincent the innocence and joy that had been sucked out from so much of the world. It had taken him a while to accept Cait sitting beside them, working with them, for a second time. He knew that the robot and the man behind him were both seeking acceptance, forgiveness, but he wasn't sure if he could be the one to provide it. It didn't seem fair that he had spent decades suffering for his sins, and they could expect instant absolution.

Eventually he had ended up accepting the robot's presence, because even he got lonely, and as it got closer to the planet being destroyed, it didn't even matter who he associated with. Soon he'd be the only one left. That was the final part of his punishment, the treatment he deserved for failing to save her. He wouldn't be able to save anyone, and would be condemned to face the world alone.

Only they had won, and the planet wasn't destroyed. He began to have a purpose, even if he wouldn't admit it initially. He could work with the man behind the robot, help to rebuild the world that had been shattered by the company they had both once belonged to.

Reeve stopped being an irritation after another few months, and he even came to appreciate the other's quiet companionship. It was helped when Reeve had repaired his gauntlet, fashioning him a more useable creation than the painful claw Hojo had provided. They had even ended up sharing an office.

Vincent watched the other frantically filling in paperwork. His demonic sight was fixed on the paper the other was writing on, and he almost smiled as he watched Reeve struggling to get his accounts to add up.  
"You should have carried a one three lines ago."

Reeve blinked but nodded, checking and modifying his calculation.  
"Thank you." Vincent didn't reply, but Reeve was almost certain that under the deep red cloak, Vincent's mouth had curved into a small smile. That thought gave him hope. A comfortable silence fell over them. Reeve kept sneaking glances over at him, having fooled himself into believing that Vincent wouldn't notice the subtle glances. Finally, he summoned up the courage to ask him a question.  
"I...Was wondering Vincent.... where are you staying right now?"

Vincent was a little confused at the question but answered truthfully  
"I'm still sleeping in Aerith's church. It's peaceful there." Reeve frowned slightly. That place didn't even have a roof, and was prone to flooding.  
"Vincent, would you stay with me, just for a few nights?" Realising the other would never accept an offer of help, he continued. "I could do with some assistance with a project, and if you were staying nearby it would help."

Vincent nodded slowly.  
"I'll stay for a few days."

Reeve smiled. It was a start at least.

"Just here's the spare room, mine's the next one along, and the bathroom's at the end of the corridor." Reeve explained with a smile. "Thank you again for staying and helping me." They had been working all evening, but now Reeve was tired, and he had persuaded the other to head into bed. Vincent nodded, heading into his room. He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to fall into sleep.  
"Thank you." Reeve smiled and headed to his own bedroom.

Vincent woke up in the early hours of the morning, panting and soaked in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He could hear Hojo's laughter still ringing in his ears, and when he finally managed to silence that, he could hear the unmistakeable buzz of the saw from under him. He could almost feel it cutting into his flesh, almost smell the disgusting odour of the monster who wielded it. Not his own demon, but the scientist who had trapped it. He lay in bed, paralysed in fear, before finally snapping out of it and beginning to scream, a monstrous sound born of pure horror.

Reeve had woken up early and had gone to work on a personal project. It had been going well. He wanted to make another Cait Sith, one that could stay with Vincent, and keep an eye on him for Reeve. He had never been good with people, but he cared for Vincent, and he thought that giving him companionship in the form of another Cait might help him. Then an unearthly howl of terror had filled the air, panicking him. He had stayed frozen in place for a few moments before running upstairs, planning to hide with Vincent. He ran into Vincent's room, to find he was the one screaming. He sat beside him.  
"Vincent?" The other's eyes slowly focussed on him, and he began to talk.

"Hojo...he's here...I heard his saw..."

Reeve flinched. He realised what had happened. He had caused his friend's fear, when he had only been trying to help.  
"Oh Vincent...its alright...you're safe." He'd seen the man always as a strong warrior, but right now he looked almost vulnerable. He held him gently. "He's gone, I was just working..." Vincent nodded, looking embarrassed at his earlier fear.  
"Of course...sorry..."

"Don't apologise..." Reeve whispered. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't think I can go back to my room." Not after hearing that unworldly scream. He'd probably have a nightmare. It wouldn't feel right leaving Vincent alone anyway, not after he'd brought up so many bad memories.

Vincent hesitated, and then moved over. He was surprised as the other curled up against his chest, but wrapped his arms around him, trying to create a safe haven where they were protected from the monsters of their minds. He slept well, feeling he had a purpose again, to protect Reeve from the nightmares and demons that he knew were all around. Cait stood in the doorway and smiled.


End file.
